Talking Dirty
by Kristi's Stories
Summary: "Oh, h-h-hi, Ronster." Shego tried so hard not to giggle while waving to Ron who raised an eyebrow at her stuttering. "We were just talking about you." Shego and Kim's conversation at Bueno Nacho in Season 4, Episode 13 [Stop Team Go!]. What exactly were the green-skinned woman and teenage heroine talking about before Ron interrupted? Rated T for sex talk. [One-Shot]


**Takes place in episode 13, season 4 "Stop Team Go!" when Shego turns nice. You can watch the full episode on YouTube.**

Kim glanced across at the green-skin woman, smiling slightly. They were sitting in Ron's favorite booth at Bueno Nacho, fresh from eyebrow waxing. Kim had to admit to herself, since Shego's brainwaves were flipped around – she actually found herself enjoying the company of the woman.

It was also a plus that Shego wasn't punching or kicking her around.

"So tell me, what's your relationship with Ron like?" Shego asked, smiling softly at Kim. "I remember when you two were just friends. What is it like now that you two are in a committed relationship?"

"Oh." Kim blushed, thinking of her boyfriend. She thought of her silly boyfriend who has gone to hell and back with her, and never truly left her side before. "It's great. Wait, no, more than that. It's amazing. To know that after everything we've gone through, that he still stands with me and will do anything for me. I don't many guys who would stand by a girl who beats up bad guys and saves the world almost every day." She smiled. "Honestly, I couldn't have asked for a better guy; even if he is pretty silly sometimes."

Shego smirked at Kim and she raised her eyebrow, confused on the sudden change of expression. Shego leaned forward slightly to Kim and asked in a hushed tone the most personal question Kim has been asked up to date. Not even Monique asked her this question before. "How is the sex?"

"Oh, that." Kim felt her face go hot, and blushed. Shego was nice now, but she still had dirty thoughts like that in her head? Well, not every nice person is a saint, Kim guessed. She cleared her throat before quietly whispering to Shego. "It's actually…really amazing." She felt so silly saying that!

Why would she trust something this personal to Shego? It was probably because Shego so far has proved to Kim that she could be trustworthy. Hopefully, she would still be like that if she ever turned bad again.

"Oh?" Shego raised an eyebrow, the smirk still plastered over her face. "Tell me some of the details. I remember the first time I had sex, now that was just god awful. Guy was so small; I was half a virgin after we were done."

Kim snorted, covering her mouth to keep from laughing too loudly. There were other people around, and she prayed that none of them could hear her and Shego's conversation. "Shego!" Kim hissed with a grin on her face. "People are eating here, what if they hear you?"

"I'm a grown woman, Kim. It shouldn't surprise anyone here that I've made love to someone." Kim raised an eyebrow. 'Made love to someone' did sure sound like something a nice person would say to cover up the blunt sentence of 'had sex'.

"Now tell me details. How is Ron in bed?"

Kim felt her emotions going everywhere, one minute she was blushing uncontrollably, the next she was laughing, and then the next it was back to blushing. "Ron is great in bed. He was my first too, and I can tell you – I was definitely not half a virgin after we first had sex."

Shego placed a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. "Are you saying that Ron is…?" Shego placed both hands out to measure about 12 inches. Kim snorted and laughed, nodding to Shego's question. "I never would have guessed!" Shego stuttered, giggles escaping from her mouth.

Shego leaned forward to Kim to start whispering more naughty questions of the couple in bed, before she saw Kim wave towards someone. Shego leaned back and looked up to see Ron standing there, tray in hand, looking at the both of them with a frown.

"Oh, h-h-hi, Ronster." Shego tried so hard not to giggle while waving to Ron who raised an eyebrow at her stuttering. "We were just talking about you." She couldn't help it; she and Kim started to giggle.

Kim covered her mouth, giggling. Who knew talking about size could so deliciously funny?

**Okay, I don't know where this came from, I just felt the need to write this and in my head, it was pretty funny but oh boy, writing it was difficult. I probably just destroyed most of your images when it comes to Kim and Ron. And I apologize for that. **


End file.
